Daisy
Daisy & Other Thomas Stories Daisy & Other Thomas Stories, renamed Percy Takes the Plunge, is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven second season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995, 2000 and it was released on DVD in 2008 including a song. Description 1993 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Come Journey to the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Meet Daisy, a "classy sassy passenger Diesel", as well, as Trevor, the very useful tractor engine. You'll see why Percy's up to his funnel in water, Gordon looks foolish, and Henry is proud, in their adventures through the Island of Sodor. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway line in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Volume 9. 1994 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Come Journey to the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Meet Daisy, a "classy sassy passenger diesel," as well as Trevor, the very useful tractor engine. You'll see why Percy's up to his funnel in water, Gordon looks foolish, and Henry is proud, in their adventures through the Island of Sodor. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway line in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. 1995/2000 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Come journey the Island of Sodor and share in the funfilled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. See what happens when Sir Topham Hatt sends for Daisy, the "classy, sassy passenger Diesel", to help run his railway. Percy is up to his funnel in water and see how Edward finds a way to make Trevor feel useful again. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway for fun and friendship all through the day! DVD All Aboard! Come journey on the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled adventures of Thomas and Friends. See what happens when Percy is up to his funnel in water and how Edward finds a way to make Trevor feel useful again. Hop on board and join Thomas and Friends for fun and friendship all day long! Our Story Stops Are # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # Whistles and Sneezes (1995 George Carlin release only) # Saved from Scrap # A New Friend for Thomas # Percy and the Signal # Tender Engines (1995 George Carlin release only) # Percy Takes the Plunge Song (DVD only) # Let's Have a Race Bonus features * Sodor Memories from The Early Years * Sneak peeks Notes * The audio overlaps on one version of the Strand Home Video as well as both Anchor Bay releases from 1995 and 2003. The DVD has intro, nameboards, and most episodes fixed with only Daisy still untouched. * This is the last VHS to be captioned by the National Captioning Institute. * The 1993 and 1994 front covers feature a promotional image from Daisy's nameboard sequence. *This was one of two US DVDs to feature an animated version of the 2008 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo, the other being Trackside Tunes. *The end credits on the VHS/DVD were reused on George Carlin tape and DVD of Thomas Gets Tricked & Other Stories. *The Target exclusive version featured a watery pouch behind the transparent image of the front cover. It also came in a clear glass-style DVD case. *This is the last new Thomas tape to have the Strand Home Video branding on the box. *The DVD release uses the Season 3 intro, however, the audio is from the Season 4 intro. *The picture on the 1995 release is mirrored. *Some of the 1995 Anchor Bay tapes have the Strand Home Video logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. *The episode Thomas Comes to Breakfast is shown before Daisy since the events in the former happened before the latter episode. *Whistles and Sneezes will be included in Tenders & Turntables and Tender Engines will be included in Thomas Gets Bumped. *On the back cover of the DVD release, an image from Thomas' Day Off is used. *A rare prototype cover of the VHS shows Daisy's nameboard. *Ringo Starr is the narrator because these are all second season episodes, which he has narrated in the UK and US. *The Video Treasures release from 1995 features George Carlin as the narrator. *The 1993 front cover has the long cloud logo like the first 8 volumes. Goofs * The description says "See what happens when Percy ends up to his funnel in water…", but the water only went up to his face. * After the credits, the Strand Home Video logo is missing at the end. Category:Book Category:Vhs